Heroe
by Juna Izumi
Summary: Resumen: una noche, de camino a su casa Hotch evita un secuestro, días después ella lo contacta después ara agradecerle. este fanfic participa en el reto "Mi Personaje favorito" del foro Rumbo a Quantico".


Héroe

Hotch/OFC

Situado después del 10x10

Resumen: una noche, de camino a su casa Hotch evita un secuestro, días después ella lo contacta para agradecerle

One-shot

"Este fanfic participa en reto "mi personaje favorito" rumbo a Quantico.

"Dijiste bonita ya no tengas miedo yo solo quiero hacerte bien" Nunca Dije-Kaay

***/****/*****/*****/******/

Había sido un caso pesado habían viajado a Iowa para investigar un asesino en serie el caso se tornó malo y Spencer termino en el hospital por una bala en el brazo, duro el caso 3 días y todos estaban agotados, les dio el día de mañana libre para que recuperaran energía dejo la maleta en la parte de atrás y arranco, Jack se había quedado con Jesica como siempre,, antes Beth ,lo apoyaba echándole el ojo pero ella acepto un trabajo en Hong Kong y la extrañaba, después de Haley nunca pensó enamorarse hasta que la conoció. Iba distraído en sus pensamientos cuando freno bruscamente el alto, pudo observar a una mujer con ropa algo escasa y se veía muy asustada se bajó del auto y se acerca a la rubia.

-¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- preguntó Hotch

-¡Aléjate-grito la muchacha buscando con que golpearlo,

-¡hey hey tranquila tranquila soy del FBI-le mostró sus credenciales, ella se relajó y se acercó a él, de repente se acercó una camioneta negra, de ella se bajaron dos hombres encapuchados, l chica se asustó y se acero más a Hotch.

-ella es nuestra pagamos mucho dinero por ella-dijo uno de los encapuchados.

-no lo creo- le disparado a uno de los hombres y la policía llego

-¿Que ocurrió aquí?-pregunto un policía se aspecto delgado

-agente Hotchner del FBI estos dos hombres secuestraron a esta mujer pudo escapar-explico Hotch con tono severo ensañándole a la policía su credencial.

-si se quién es quedan arrestados por el intento de secuestro de esta muchacha-su compañero esposo al otro y lo subieron a la patrulla.

-gracias-dijo Gabriela

-no te preocupes es mi trabajo ¿Necesitas algo más?-pregunto Hotch

-¿Podrías llevarme a mi casa? Como vez no tengo dinero-dijo la rubia.

-sí, indícame el camino ¿No te lastimaron-la cubrió Con su saco, Gabriela se dejó cubrir y se subió al auto con el.

-no estoy bien, solo quiero ir a casa-se trató se cubrir más le daba algo de pena su situación.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto Hotch

-Gabriela, da vuelta en ls siguiente esquina-

-¿Cuantos días te tuvieron secuestrada?-Pregunto Hotch estas preguntas eran de rutina y mañana se encargaría de saber si esos 2 fueron encerrados.

-una semana, mis papas deben estar preocupados-dijo Gabriela. Él se preguntó porque no denunciaron el secuestro de su hija.

-en esta la que tiene fachada de metal-dijo Gaby se estacionaron y el la ayudo a bajar y ella toco el timbre.

-¡Voy!-de escucho la voz de una mujer abrió la puerta y se asombró de ver a su hija delante de ella se abrazaron -¡George ven inmediatamente!-grito la mujer.

-¿Que pasa Sasha?-el papa de Gabriela las abrazo a las dos.

-estábamos tan preocupados-dijo George, Aaron sonrió este tipo de escenas era lo mejor de su trabajo

-compromiso-

-espera! ¿Ayudaste a mi hija?-pregunto la mama de Gabriela pensaba darle alguna recompensa por traerles sana y salva a su hija.

-si, pero es mi trabajo-era lo mismo que le había dicho a Gabriela en el auto

-ten gracias- Gabriela se había colocado una bata que le había dado su padre y le regreso su saco a Hotch.

-si necesitas algo más aquí está mi numero-le dio una de sus tarjetas, por un momento sus manos se rozaron ella se sonrojo levemente.

-gracias- Aarón volvió a sonreír y se fue, esa noche durmió tranquilo sabiendo que había unido a una familia.

Días después Hotch no había recibido alguna llamada de Gabriela supuso que ya estaba bien y que habría regresado a su vida normal, ese día llego tarde porqué fue por las calificaciones de Jack. No vio a nadie de su equipo en sus escritorios y eso le extraño pero vio la luz de su oficia prendida estaba su equipo ahí.

-¿qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Hotch

-te llego un paquete-dio García

-¿paquete?-pregunto extrañado por lo regular era Morgan quien recibía tarjetas.

-si y creo que huele rico-añadió Emily

-al parecer el jefe tiene una admiradora secreta-dijo Morgan con sonrisa pícara Aaron tomo la tarjeta y la leyó para el.

"Aaron gracias por rescatarme y ese día no pude agradecerte bien espero que te guste lo dulce, te hornee un pay y te anexo una tarjeta de mi negocio, quería darte lo personalmente pero el guardia no me dejo.

Con cariño Gaby" Cuando terminó de leer sonrió sorprendió al equipo.

-¿sonrió? -pegunto Spencer

-si sonrió-dijo Rossi

-¿vas a darnos del pay?-pregunto Garcia

-no, es mío fuera-dijo Hotch y godos se fueron menos Rossi

-¿qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?-pregunto el italiano

-está bien te lo diré hace unos días evite un secuestro y la acompañe hasta su casa-

-¿cómo se llama?-

-Gabriela-

-¿vas a seguir viéndola?-pregunto Dave

-la última vez que te hice caso mira como termino, Jack la extraña- dijo Aaron

-vamos, pueden conocerse mejor y si no te convence dejas de verla y se acabó-dijo Dave

-como si fuera tan sencillo-dijo Hotch mientras prendía la cafetera-¿quieres pay?-

-no guarda le a Jack y piénsalo- salió de la oficina y volvió a leer la tarjeta. A veces odiaba a Dave porque tenía razón, aunque ella era algunos años menor no perdía nada con intentarlo.

El sábado Aaron Había decidido ir a verla, dio con el local y lo estaciono no estan tan retirado de la oficina, lo observó afuera había unas mesas que estaban ocupadas, y la cafetería no estaba tan grande como los starbucks pero tenía su gente entro y se acercó a el.

-agente Hotchner-dijo Gabriela sonriendo,

-dime Aaron-

-viniste ¿te gusto el pay?-pregunto Gaby sonriente

-si y a mi hijo también - añadio Hotch

-oh, ¿te o fresco algo-pregunto Gaby

-¿que me recomiendas?-pregunto el mayor

-la especialidad de la casa, capuchino con amaretto y canela-dijo Gaby

-suena delicioso-

-¿Y qué dice tu esposa de tu trabajo?-pregunto Gaby

-mi esposa murió hace unos años y no estaba tan de acuerdo que digamos-dijo Aaron

-oh lo siento mucho-dijo Gaby

-¿Y tú? Debes tener novio con el talento que tienes a cocinar-dijo Hotch

-no tengo novio-dijo Gaby le preparo el cafe

-también quiero una rebanada de pastel, le diré a unos de mis compañeros que venga aquí, toma mucho café-dijo Hotch

-claro, ten- se sentó con el mientras se comía el pastel-eh tenido problemas para ajustarme-

-es normal después de una situación como la tuya conozco a un buen psicólogo-dijo Aaron

-no es necesario, estaré bien, dude en mandarte el pay pensé que tenías esposa-dijo la rubia

-no, murió hace algunos años y acabo de terminar una relación con mi ex novia-dijo Hotch platicaron mientras se conocían un poco mas y tal ve David tenia razon.

Fin


End file.
